Naruto and His Ramen!
by SuperSaiyanFox
Summary: This is my version of Naruto. Please Read and Review. NEW: CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Day, A Worse Night

_Chapter 1 – After A Bad Day, A Worse Night_

"Man, I'm tired!" Naruto dropped down on his bed in Kushiko Apartment 47 on the west side of Hidden Leaf Village. "That damn Kakashi made me practice with shuriken against Sasuke. Damn, I swear that dude is going to kill me one of these days. Doesn't he ever lighten up just a tad bit?" Naruto stared p at his spinning ceiling fan made from bark straight from the trees. He never quite figured out how it worked, but then again he didn't care. Naruto hopped up on his feet and said with a yawn, "I have to walk all the way to the hot springs now to take a bath because I have blood everywhere!"

The great-shinobi-in-progress kicked the door open and stretched his arms up into the air and was about to yawn until he heard, "OUCH! What hell is your problem?" Someone closed the door from behind it. It was Inuzuka Kiba and as always Akamaru his faithful dog hanging on to his shoulders. "Figures it's you who would open a door with no concern in the world, Naruto?" He rubbed his nose.

"Is that supposed to be insulting?" Naruto asked with a grin. "What are you doing over here anyway?" Naruto kicked the door shut all the way.

Kiba leaned against the rail of the balcony that went all the way around the second floor of Kushiko. "Well, about a month ago," Kiba paused and rubbed his nose again, "Aburame Shino and I got jobs over at Genshi's Palace Restaurant and have been saving up together so we can rent an apartment since each of our parents are kicking us out since we're getting older. We thought it would be a good idea to be roomies for awhile until we get hood jobs to get our own houses."

Naruto smiled a sort of twisted, victorious smile. "I knew it! I knew it! Oh my god I knew it! Ha ha ha! After all these years _it_ has finally being publicized!" Naruto directed his head downward and could not stop laughing.

With a confused expression Kiba asked, "What the hell are you talking about?" The young Genin scratched his head as if he were thinking.

"That you . . . that you guys . . . that you guys are . . ." Naruto could not stop laughing. "I knew it. I knew it." He was starting to calm down. "Okay, I'll be serious now," he put on a serious look, "I knew that you guys were . . . he he he!" The no-self-control ninja started his laugh parade again.

"Damn it, Naruto! Just tell me for god's sake!" Kiba was getting red in the face. Naruto was pushing him over as usual.

"I knew that you guys were gay!" Naruto finally got it out of his mouth, but he dropped on the floor and started rolling around laughing up a storm.

BAM! Kiba punched Naruto right in the stomach. "Were not gay you fag! I don't even know why I told you anything." With that Kiba walked off.

Naruto stood up and rubbed his stomach. "Whatever." He continued his way to the springs. He walked down the steps and into the main road. There were people flying everywhere because The Ultimate Fight was coming up. It was were all great fighters from all of the different countries gather to fight. And in the fight there are no rules. It's death, knockout, or mercy. Naruto couldn't wait to get in. This time it was going to be in the Hidden Cloud Village. It only happens every thirty years. Even though Naruto knew that there was about a ninety percent chance he would get killed – especially considering he wouldn't just be going up against Chunnins and Genins, but he would also face Jounins and even Anbu – he still wanted to enter because he figured by the time the next one comes around he'd be dead or too old.

"Hey, Naturd!" Yelled a voice from behind Naruto. The boy spun around and saw Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Sennin's.

"Oh, hey Jiraiya," Naruto muttered unpleasantly. He hated being around Jiraiya because he was always talking about wanting to help Naruto with his skills at fighting.

Jiraiya caught up with him and towered over Naruto. "Well, I just wanted to say that Iruka, Ibiki, Gai, Anko, and Kotetsu are all meeting later for some ramen at Kakashi's house," Jiraiya caught the glitter of happiness in Naruto's eyes, and also noticed him drooling. "And we all know of your love for ramen, so we wanted to invite you."

"I'm there," Naruto wiped away his drool, "Can I bring someone?"

"Does little Naturd have a girlfriend?" Naruto was gave him an evil look. "Who is it?"

"Someone I think Kakashi's going to want to be there. Well I really got to go. See ya later." Naruto ran as fast as he could to the hot springs for a nice soothing bath. "Oh, god yes! I got away from him." He walked over to the Lift. It was just like a ski lift. It took everyone up to the hot springs and back down. "Here you go," Naruto said as he handed the operator some money. While he was going up he saw Sasuke walking below. He also noticed Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino pushing each other, fighting, and it also seemed like they were following Sasuke. Of course Naruto had to be his every day self. So he grabbed the towel he picked up when he got on and put it over his head then threw a shuriken at Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up at the Lift. "Hmm." He started walking casually again.

"Damn I missed!" Naruto through two more and Sasuke quickly spun around dodging them and threw his own shuriken right back at Naruto. "Ouch! Damn it Uchiha Sasuke ya got me in the ass!"

Then just so they could suck up to Sasuke Sakura and Ino came out and said, "Naruto you jerk! Trying to kill poor Sasuke!" But Naruto didn't hear because he had already gotten over the cliff with the Hokage's faces carved into it.

"Are you two following me?" Sasuke asked with an agitated tone. He stared with anger at them.

"Of course not Sasuke. Why would we follow you?" The girls back up a foot.

Naruto jumped off of the Lift before his seat got to the end. The young boy threw all of his clothes everywhere and jumped in one of the hot springs. "O man that feels good." Naruto sank his whole body in except for his hair.

"Hey Uzumaki Naruto!" A female voice in the same hot spring said.

"Oh, crap," muttered Naruto. It was TenTen. She had suddenly lost her feeling for Hyuga Neji. He thought it was bad enough Hyuga Hinita, Neji's cousin like him. If anyone liked him he wished it were Sakura from his cell or Kin Tsuchi from the Sound Village.

"Naruto, I know you like me." TenTen was scooting closer. "I remember back when we were still student's at the Academy you liked Homade Gutor, but when she said she like you, you said you hated her."

"Woman, please stop coming closer. I'm naked." Naruto started scooting the other way and very frightened of what she was going to do. Especially since she could probably kick his ass.

"That's a good reason to come closer." She had an evil look on here face. A naughty evil look.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal TenTen I'll take you out to eat some ramen with me if you stop coming closer."

She removed the naughty look from her face and scooted backwards. "Okay," she said very simply and with a big smile. "Let's go now." She grabbed her towel and put it on as she came up. Naruto did the same

"I have to get new clothes first." Naruto started walking towards the Lift.

"Come on my house is right over there. You can wear some of my brother's." She grabbed his shirt and started dragging him.

Naruto really didn't feel safe going into TenTen's house, especially since it didn't look like anyone else was home. They walked in the medium sized wooden cabin. Cozy Naruto thought. "You sure your –"

"I'm sure he won't mind. His bedroom is in there. Go pick something out." Naruto was afraid, very afraid. He walked in the small room and noticed a window was open; he slowly closed the door, but heard TenTen yell something about she'd get him if he tried escaping.

Naruto slid the closet doors open and picked out a pair of blue pants and a dark blue shirt that read 'I'm a real Ninja!' Then Naruto paused. He muttered to his self, "Wait, since when does TenTen have a brother the same size as me? And since when do boys have pink and sky blue room? And since when does she even have a brother?"

TenTen walked in with a nightgown on. "Hey Naruty." She had that naughty look on.

"Oh boy. I'm in for it now. I thought we made a deal," he started backing up. "That you wouldn't do this if I took you out to eat ramen."

"I had my fingers crossed." She said as she jumped on him.

"Ah!" Naruto slid underneath her and ran to the door but it was locked. She jumped on his shoulders and he fell backwards onto the bed. He tried getting up but she kept pulling him down. He got over to the door again and she was still on the bed. She dropped the key down her shirt. "Damn it! I didn't want to have to do this," he thought to himself _actually I did _andsaid, "Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!" It was his All Direction, High Volume Shuriken Firing technique. TenTen slid under the bed dodging the shuriken. Then he climbed out the window and ran for it.

"I'll get you Naruto, you just wait!"

Naruto decided not to take the lift, but just to walk down the hill next to the cliff. On his way down he saw Nara Shikamaru cooking some rice through his kitchen window. Naruto knocked on the door and said, "Hey, Shika, can I come in? I just got attacked by TenTen."

Shikamaru laughed and said, "Sure come on in. Want some rice?"

Naruto was facing the other way when he grinned and said, "Sure." The Chuunin and Genin sat down and at the rice. They were talking about their cell leaders and the missions they were being given. Naruto had a long hard day, and a worse night, but in the end it was worth getting free rice from a sucker. He then headed home and actually made it into his apartment without being attacked by TenTen.

When he was lying down on his bed thinking about what tomorrow's mission would be he realized he forgot his clothes at the springs. He didn't really mind that he lost his clothes because he had like twenty sets of that same outfit, what he cared was that he forgot his Konoha Gakure – the little headband Genin and up wear.

Naruto walked all the way back to the Lift and went up, surprisingly nothing bad happened.He went back to bed and had a restful night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost on The Road of Life

_Chapter 2 – Sorry, I Got Lost On The Road of Life_

Naruto was having a pleasant dream about beating the crap out of Sasuke when a ticking nose woke him up. "Huh? What the hell is that?" Naruto sat up in his bed. The ticking noise continued. His hair was more messy than usual and his eyes weren't all the way opened yet. "What the hell? I don't have a clock." The noise continued. He saw sunlight coming in through the big window and decided he should get up. Naruto figured a neighbor had a really loud clock or something.

Uzumaki Naruto walked over to his sink in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. The ninja didn't even bother changing his clothes though because he started searching for the ticking noise's source. "God, what the hell is going on?"

Little did Naruto know Gaara and Jiraiya were in the apartment behind him and had drilled a hole behind his trashcan and stuck a clock there. "He's easy," Gaara said and started snickering along side Jiraiya.

"Wait until the alarm goes off. And thanks to Dosu we know how to make the surround sound. That way he'll never find the source of it. Give me five" They slapped hands.

Then the alarm went off at exactly seven thirty. "Who hell is making that noise? STOP IT!" Naruto started throwing things off of shelves kicking stuff over. He even flipped his bed upside down. He searched all of his draws, clothes, and eventually tipped over his dresser. Then he started looking at the ceiling, he looked in the air vent, and he checked the mouse hole in the bathroom. Then finally he saw the trash can, the only untouched thing here. Naruto picked it up to search inside, but he saw the clock behind it. He picked it up and noticed the hole behind it then grabbed a shuriken and threw it in the hole, and then he smashed the alarm clock.

"Ouch! Dang it! Busted! Run for it!" Jiraiya yelled. On the other side of the wall they were running out the apartment door. But Naruto had already run out his and was waiting for them. Gaara used his Sand Shuriken technique and Naruto fell backwards off of the railing.

"Man, that hurt!" Naruto ran to the steps and Jiraiya came flying over his head. Gaara was already way gone. Naruto could catch up with Jiraiya though because he was old and slow. Naruto jumped on Jiraiya's back and started punching the crap out of him.

"Okay, okay you win!" Jiraiya kicked Naruto off of him. Naruto landed. "Yeah right!" Jiraiya yelled then jumped on a pedestrian's head and leapt up to grab a ladder leading to the rooftop of Nukino's Antique Shop.

"Watch it, Jiraiya!" yelled the pedestrian. Everyone knew who the obnoxious Jiraiya was.

Naruto growled then yelled, "I'll get you for this!" He picked up a rock and threw it at Jiraiya. It nailed him right in the back and Jiraiya fell right off of the roof. There was a loud crashing sound. He had landed in some pots. Then Nukino the really old owner came out and started slapping Jiraiya for smashing his antique parts. Naruto started laughing until he realized he forgot about practice today.

"Damn! Kakashi will probably make me work with Sasuke again if I'm late." Naruto started running to the edge of the town as fast as he could. He didn't even stop or slow down until he got to the Academy. He stopped and stared at it. Back then he didn't have any friends. Everyone hated him and everyone but him knew that concealed inside him was the nine-tailed fox demon. Now though, things were different. He started running again. He finally got to the spot they meet every day. He hid behind a tree and peeked over were Sasuke and Sakura were standing. He was searching for Kakashi.

"It's all right Naruto," Sasuke yelled without even looking at him, "he hasn't showed yet, again."

Naruto walked over there and said, "Where the heck is he?" He took a seat next to Sakura, but she scooted closer to Sasuke.

"I don't know. I swear to god we have the laziest Jounin for a Cell Leader ever!" She sighed and picked up her bag then walked in the middle of the street and started looking for their leader.

"Well, I admire him," Naruto said, "Because he used to be an Anbu and only the best can be an Anbu."

"Humph." Sasuke said. "You're just sucking up incase he's spying on us, aren't you?"

"No! I don't suck up!" Naruto looked away because he really was sucking up.

There was silence and they heard someone walking on the rocky road. "Hey guys he's coming, I think," Sakura said.

They all waited and stared at the spot where the noise was coming from. They couldn't see anything because it was a steep hill. Then they saw the tip of a hat. It wasn't Kakashi it was an old man. "Kakashi, where the hell are you?"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke said very casually.

"Make me you stupid Uchiha! Ha ha! What now? I made fun of your clan!"

"I'm threatened by that. At least I wasn't shunned by all because I have a stupid fox demon inside me."

"At least I have a stupid demon inside me! And heck if I can figure out how to unleash Kyubi's power I would so kick your ass! It took the great mighty Yondaime to defeat him! And I bet you couldn't kick a Kage's ass!"

"Whatever."

"Do 'whatever' me! I'm not done yelling at you!"

"You go ahead and blow your vocal chords, I don't care."

"You're gunna regret your whole life one of these days Sasucky!"

"That's one terrible name to call someone."

"Quit being sarcastic and fight me you jackass!" Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"Don't hurt yourself there."

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"That wasn't me you stupid jerk!" Sakura screamed.

"You guys sure do fight a lot." Somebody put his or her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What the?" Naruto jumped around and saw Kakashi. "Hey where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life. Now for today –"

"What the hell is the road of life?" Naruto yelled.

"It's an expression you undereducated little brat." Kakashi kicked Naruto and he fell down. "Now today we aren't having a mission. We will practice our chakra skills."

"What? We already learned Chakra Molding, tree climbing, and leaf concentration. What heck are we supposed to learn now? I've never heard of any other kind of chakra. This is insane!"

"Naruto, shut the hell up," Kakashi said as he smacked Naruto in the back of his head. "Today we're going to learn water walking. This is a more advanced training than tree walking. Like tree walking, a user must gather chakra into the feet and constantly feed the appropriate amount into the water. The release of chakra must match the weight of the body and the amount necessary to float. It is more difficult to control chakra since water is not solid and constantly moving. This training is used to teach an individual how to create a specific amount of chakra into any part of the user's body."

"Whatever, Professor Hatake. Is this really a necessity?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"It's a necessity if you don't want to have to practice shuriken throwing with Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto noticed a face n Sasuke that made him look as though he won something. "Okay, Sasuke let's go."

"No. You guys aren't doing that; now let's go to the lake."

The group of three walked off to the lake. Naruto was in the back cursing at Kakashi and Sasuke for being assess and thinking they're better than him. He got over it when he noticed Sakura's ass. It was shaking.

The three Chuunin kept trying their hardest to stay on the water. But they kept failing and getting wet. Sakura was the first to manage it, but that's because her specialty is chakra control. Naruto started jumping up and down when he got it before Sasuke. But then Sasuke got it about two minutes after Naruto and punched him.

"Alright kiddies we've been working all day, but there is still one more thing you need to do. Have a Kunai Knife War while staying on water." Kakashi smiled at them.

Naruto yelled, "What that's impossible!"

"Hey, Naruto, watch out." Kakashi grinned.

Six kunai hit him in the back. He turned around and saw that Sasuke and Sakura had already started. Naruto grabbed a handful of Kunai from his pocket and threw them all randomly. He only managed to kill a fish.

"You're an idiot, Naruto. Try aiming," Sasuke said as he dodged one coming from Sakura and threw one at Naruto.

"Shut the hell up!" He threw some at Sasuke and Sasuke was actually startled and lost his balance of chakra.

Sakura threw some kunai at Naruto and yelled, "You jerk making Sasuke fall!" And she went over to help him, but he stood up and stabbed her with one. "Ouch! Sasuke! Don't stab someone that close!"

They continued on for about twenty minutes when Kakashi said, "Alright now it was unexpected that you guys would become Chuunin so quickly, but after The Ultimate Fight you guys will be able to be true Chuunin journeymen and journeywoman," Kakashi looked at Sakura, "Because that was the final test. No more practice until after The Ultimate Fight." Naruto jumped in the air. "Of course we might not see all of you since some little retard entered the competition," Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke entered, too!" Naruto complained.

"Well, I have faith in him that he won't be killed." Naruto started getting mad again, but instead just went home.

After the previous night he wasn't going anywhere near the hot springs so he just took some bandages and wrapped up his arms and back where he had been stabbed.

Naruto remembered the invitation Jiraiya had given him to Kakashi's for ramen, but he didn't know where Kakashi's place was. He kicked the door open and heard, "Ouch! Naruto, don't you ever watch what you're doing." It was Kakashi. "I came over here because I knew you didn't know where I lived. And I have to blindfold you."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You can't know where I live."

"Whatever. Tie it around my head." Kakashi tied the blindfold around Naruto's head, and then he picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

After what seemed to be ten minutes Kakashi finally stopped running. "Are we there?" Naruto asked.

"Shhh. I have to make sure we weren't followed." Kakashi whispered. "Okay, it's clear."

"Ya know if it weren't for you caring so bad about no one knowing where your house is I was going to bring someone."

Kakashi put Naruto on the ground and took his blindfold off. "Who?"

"Dosu. Just because I know how much you hate him."

"Well, I have to tell you something Naruto, Jiraiya didn't tell you about this because the ramen. In fact there is no ramen."

"WHAT? NO RAMEN! DAMN THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I CAME AND THE ONLY REASON I WOULD EVER COME! YOU EXPECT TO PLAY WITH MY TASTE BUDS LIKE THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT?" Naruto yelled then punched Kakashi in the gut.

"Didn't you find it weird that I would invite you to a party with a bunch of Jounins only?"

"Well, kind of," Naruto said calmly, "but when I hear ramen I don't think straight."


End file.
